


Real Family

by Ourfandomcrazyuniverse



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, Hatchetfield cinematic universe, Team Starkid - Fandom, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid, tgwdlm - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/pseuds/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse
Summary: Paul and Emma’s family have set up an engagement party for them. Unfortunately this is something they didn’t really ask for and causes a lot of mayhem, especially with their crazy families
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Emma Perkins x Paul matthews, Emma Perkins/Paul Matthews, Gary Goldstein/Linda Monroe, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, linda monroe x Gary goldstein, paul matthews x Emma perkins, paulkins
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	Real Family

**Author's Note:**

> Parts based on the theory Paul is a prophet of sorts like Linda, Hannah and Lex because he has those gut feelings abt musicals and Wiggly. (Also that since Lex has it bc Hannah is her sister it is a blood/family thing, just more prominent in a few certain ppl, and esp in Hannah)

Paul and Emma sighed by the door, the party was only just beginning and the early comers were still flooding in. Emma prayed to whatever god was out there maybe the people she actually wouldn’t mind being at this engagement party her and Paul’s families set up would come first so she could have a bit of a fun time before it all became argument city, and to be fair, Hidgens was the first there, as he helped the two of them set up. But with only a few people present, in walked a big presence to the room.

“Hey Aunt Linda.”

Linda looked up for one second and flashed a smile. “Oh Emma, darling!” Emma knew what was coming and moved forward part way as her aunt leaned over and, still looking down to her phone, gave Emma cheek kisses without actually touching her. “Gerald has your present in the car but my boys are just refusing to come in! Oh the pains.” 

Not even a ‘congratulations’ or ‘how are you’ first. Not that Emma expected any less. “Oh that very kind, thank you. And don’t worry.” To be honest Emma was glad those little brats weren’t in here yet

“Oh I never worry!” Her shrill laugh bolted out and Paul winced. Until her aunts eyes met his and he awkwardly smiled. “It’s nice to meet you.” He told her. She looked him up and down before holding out her hand, eyes still on her phone. “Enchanté.” Paul paused for a moment before awkwardly taking it lightly, he just managed to shake the fingertips when she pulled back, taking Emma’s arm up in her own and walking away with her. “Oh marriage, what a grown up decision.” She said and Emma couldn’t help but think there was a chiding tone in there, as if her aunt still saw her as a kid, or more naive, although Emma tried not to take it personally, since that’s how she saw everyone. “Well he’s the one who proposed.” She uncomfortably laughed, her aunt let go of her arm at that point. “Ah yes and that’s where you need to be careful.” 

Emma was about to ask what she meant when her phone rung up again and she got distracted, answering it. “Well Gerald you know I don’t keep any of that junk food in my car! Tell him if he comes in and stops biting you he can have one soda pop.” She called out, making her problems everyone’s problems.

Emma scurried back to the door and by Paul, her fiancé. She smiled and immediately relaxed upon remembering that. Letting go of her door, she snuggled under Pauls arm before anyone else could interrupt them, and he happily kept watch of the door, his arm spread above to hold it as people followed in, missing them from behind the door, Emma could melt into his side. Neither of them wanted a big party, but their families did, so that’s what they got.

At least the next guests they greeted were ones they actually didn’t mind having been invited. 

“Uncle Paul!” Alice squealed, running up to hug him and he wrapped his arms around her back happily too. “Congratulations!” She said, pulling away and smiling at Emma too and passing her their little gift wrapped box. She hadn’t really the connection with Emma she had with Paul, but she’d met her a few times and she seemed nice enough, and well if her uncle was happy, she was happy.

Paul turned to Bill and they hugged now too. “Congratulations Paul, I’m happy for you.” Bill said, patting his best friend in the back as Paul laughed “Thanks man.”

“And you were scared to ask her about the weather at first.” Melissa piped up, walking in behind them with a card in hand. Paul and Emma gave her a hug as Ted walked in behind her, clearly they’d all taken a ride in together. “Yeah. Good going man.” Ted said, to his credit, not actually teasing Paul and slapping his hand down on his shoulder, yes maybe a little hard, but friendly enough, even Emma didn’t want to start shit with him today.

Tom was the next one in, with Tim trailing next to him, he had a plaid shirt on like his dad, but they were smart shirts, they’d made an effort. “Hey, sorry we’re late.” He said, hanging her a small box. 

“You’re not late.” Emma told him, thanking Tim as he gave her a card, then hugging him to her. “It’s nice to see you again bud.”

Tim hugged her back. “You too Aunt Emma. Congratulations on nearly getting married.” Emma did laugh at that. “Well thanks Tim.” Trying not to think about how she wasn’t here for Jane and Tom in their situation. Instead she watched as Tom reached a hand out and shook Paul’s, and watched the man she was going to marry smile and seem all proud and happy. That’s when Becky Barnes ran in, still with her scrub pants on, just a sweater over the top. “Oh sorry about that, just got off the call and the operation went well.” She announced to everyone. Emmas stomach turned, great, but she would not let this ruin her happy day, not with all the other things that could ruin it.

But Becky just took Toms hand up in hers, and smiled pleasantly to the two people who’d invited her here. “Emma, Paul, congratulations.” She clearly was trying to be nice. Emma did respect that. But then Becky Barnes took up Tim in her arms, and thus away from Emma, and Emma watched the three walk off to find somewhere to sit together. Emma kept her smile until she could turn her back to them and whisper out of hearing range. “Ugh. I hate Becky Barnes.”

Paul wrapped his hand around her waist comfortingly. “Remind me why that is again?” So Emma opened her mouth to tell the story again when her Aunt strode in, her voice ringing out before she was even comfortably in their circle as she asked, appalled “Is THAAAT Becky Barnes?!!”

Paul removed his arm from Emma and she sighed. “Yes Aunt Linda.” Only for her Aunts face to just get more horrified as she glared across the room. “Oh dear God do you need me to call the police!”

“What?!” Emma panicked, looking to Paul who looked just as confused before waving her hands frantically. “No! No no it’s fine.”

“Why is she even here!?” Her aunt ignored her, her phone still in her hand but not actually looking at it for once. Emma sighed “I think my brother in law is dating her.” Linda looked on with disgust. “Oh dear then he has horrible taste! That’s why I don’t consort with in laws. And especially if we don’t really have that connection to them via a marriage anymore.” Then before anyone could react she swanned off to the bar.

Paul just watched Emma, in shock, and Emma just look pissed. Very angry. Paul softly put his hands on her shoulders and she let his touch ebb away her anger at her aunt for saying such a thing, second by second. Paul sighed, massaging his wife to be lightly “Let’s just... try and have a nice time.”

Unfortunately not everyone was wanting to try with that positive attitude. As shown by Linda’s groan of disgust as Becky Barnes walked up to her at the drinks table.

“I’m just getting some soda for the kid.” Becky told her before she could start anything. Linda snorted. “The kid yes, not your kid, why, the little tyke is more related to me than you now isn’t he?” Her eyes positively glistened as she gloated snd goaded Becky into a fight. 

But Becky spotted that, so she sighed, stopping the flowing of the cup to properly look at the other woman now. “Linda we should try and get on, after all, we’re family now.”

Linda just screamed. Closed her eyes, put her fists at her sides and screamed, and her scream was shrill and high pitched, everything you didn’t want. Half the people in the room looked to her and spilt their drinks, the other half were right by the speakers or exits. Emma was already on the edge of tears, and the party had only been going over forty minutes. Becky ran off with her soda and Linda stopped screaming, grunting frustratedly to herself instead. She grabbed a bottle of wine and popped it open, even though there was already an open one right next to her, and filler her glass to the brim.

When Charlotte turned up Paul cheered for her, he was scared she wasn’t coming considering she was normally an early bird. She came up and hugged him and then Paul saw Sam walk through. He was still wearing his uniform. Charlotte quickly let go of Paul but instead wrapped her arms around Emma, with an excited squeal, so Paul couldn’t tell the real reason she stopped hugging him so fast. He nodded to Sam and to his credit, Sam tipped his hat to him with a nod, which is more civil than he sometimes could be, he even gave them a “Congrats.” 

“Oh yes I was just so excited to hear the news! And we were so thankful to get your invitation Paul. What a lovely party you have going.” Charlotte beamed and Paul scratched the back of his neck, this wasn’t really his style at all and Charlotte knew it, but as long as she had fun. 

“Hey babe,” Sam interrupted, pointing to Charlotte, “I’m gonna get a beer and what a cranberry juice for ya or something?” 

Emma grit her teeth at him but Charlotte just laughed. “Well actually honey, could you get me a pink gin and-“

“Oh no Char, you’re not drinking tonight.” 

The three of them went quiet. Charlotte moved closer to Sam in an attempt to be more private, but it wasn’t exactly a whisper, and Paul and Emma could hear everything. “Oh Sam, but it’s a party and-“

“And do you remember what you were like the last time you came back from a party?” Sam raised his eyebrows and Charlotte dipped her head, her cheeks tinting pink. “I mean Christ Char do you expect me to go through that again?”

“No Sam, you’re right. A sweet iced tea please?”

Sam nodded before turning off, and Charlotte scurried off after him, before Paul or Emma could try and talk to her again. They were both about to talk to each other privately, when Ted’s voice from behind them simultaneously startled them and cut them off. “What an _asshole!_ ”

Emma elbowed Paul lightly and turned to him with a moan. “Why’s he here?” She asked, and Paul stuttered to get an answer out when Ted moved into their circle. “I never agree with her” he pointed to Emma “but really.”

Paul threw his hands up, his cheeks going pink too now. “I couldn’t not invite him! Look I’m surprised he even showed up.” Emma opened her mouth but again she was cut off, this time by a hand sliding around her shoulders that made her neck turtle in on itself. Linda smiled up at Ted and Paul, giving them an “Excuse me boys” as she stole Emma, who looked back to Paul with an expression so unreadable but so full of just a bag of emotions.

Paul turned to Ted now they were alone, and he was so flustered he even put his hands firmly down on Ted’s shoulders, even as Ted looked at him for it.  
“Please Ted, I don’t ask a lot of you, but please don’t start anything tonight.” 

Ted huffed. Then he snorted. Finally he looked to Paul annoyedly. “God you think I have that little control?” Paul was about to start up a whole ‘that’s not what I said’ mantra, but Ted swiped his cider from his hands, nodded to him, with a serious look, then walked away, still with Paul’s bottle.

It was clear to Emma her aunt wasn’t exactly being careful about making sure there were enough drinks to go around. She wasn’t wasted but clearly starting to lose her filter, on the edges of tipsy and drunk. She wanted to know all the juicy details about Paul and some stuff Emma honestly didn’t feel comfortable sharing, especially with her ‘eccentric’ aunt. No... Hidgens was eccentric. Her aunt was... something else.

Emma tuned back in to Linda who was saying “Oh us women of the family need to stick together!” So she nodded as her aunt just continued on her ramble. “Your nieces will be fully grown women too soon and we need to help them into the world.” Emma looked up to her now. ”Isn’t that their mothers job?” She asked.

Linda curled a lock of her hair like she was bored now Emma had spoken. “Yes well I’m just such a good mother-“ That’s when her drawl went to a coo, and she waved frantically at her nieces, people Emma knew she was related too but didn’t speak to a lot, Sof and Bee, well, Bee was the kids nickname, Emma couldn’t exactly remember what her real name was.

“Now girls!” Her aunt made her way towards them and as Emma saw Sof’s face plummet even with cake in her mouth and Bee look like she wanted to run away, Emma used that chance herself to scurry off, apologising in her head to them but not really feeling bad about it at all. 

Emma ran about and for once she was almost glad to see her coworkers. 

“Babe!” Zoey rang out, opening her arms, her bracelets jingling as she did so and Emma hugged her back lightly. Zoey ended the hug with cheek kisses, more actual and touchy than her own aunts.

“Emma, take a pic with me!” Zoey asked, and Emma sighed but got ready to hold Zoey’s phone and ask where she wanted the angle from. Zoey laughed and snatched her phone away. “No dummy, selfie time, get your cute ass over here.”

Emma’s face almost lit up, she was not used to Zoey treating her as one of her ‘pals’. But she wrapped her arm around Zoey’s hip and smiled. Then Zoey kept turning in constant circles, fussing about lighting, till she took one, an unwilling picture from Emma, and immediately her head was down to her phone. 

She was in a very nice dress, like Nora, although Nora was slightly less flashy but she was being pleasant too. 

“Ugh Emma you don’t even have a good geotag?” Zoey piped up. Emma thought for second, but now Zoey’s eyes were off her phone and on her and Emma had to reply. “Uh. A what?”

“Snapchat? No Emma and Paul’s engagement party filter or anything?” She asked like she couldn’t believe it. That expression only grew as Emma responsed “Oh, I didn’t even know you could make those.”

But even then, they were being nice to her. Congratulating her. They actually seemed happy for her. Emma thought this would be the best she’d probably ever get on with her coworkers, so maybe she would hide with them for mow.

But then Zoey spotted Sam. She grabbed Nora’s wrist, rolled her eyes and drawled “I need a drink.” Before walking the two of them away.

So Emma managed to get a couple minutes in of talking to other guests who’d come just for her and Paul and soon she felt like she’d done enough socialising to go and steal Paul off someone. That’s when the two kids ran up to Emma and away from their aunt. Sof got to her first, telling her “Emma! Aunt Linda’s teaching us about DICK!” 

“What?!” Emma asked like her throat was drying up. Sof, thinking it’s mortifying but laughing her ass off about it, couldn’t stop laughing into her arm, elbowing Bee. Emma’s eyes just widened. “Are you seriously high right now?” She whisper hissed but secretly wishing she was too. Meanwhile poor Bee looked like she was going to cry she was so traumatised. But Sof just wouldn’t shut up. “How to handle it, how to tell it to fuck off... I love Aunt Linda now, she’s a fuckin animal!” 

Emma tried to think quick on her feet, and not really wanting to be involved in her weird family drama but wanting to protect any innocence those two might have left from her Auntie, she pointed them towards a table with Alice on, who was invited from Paul’s side.

But Sof snorted as Emma suggested they go sit over there with her. “Oh, the kids table, great.” She looked to Emma as if she was abandoning her, the ‘I thought you were cool’ grimace. “Y’know, just cause we all go to school together, doesn’t mean we’re all besties.” 

Bee piped up then, with a raise of her hand. “I like Alice.”

“Can it bumblebee.” Was all Sof responded with, before they both walked off to the table, knowing it was better than whatever else their aunt might conjure up for them now she’d definitely just finished the last glass of Chardonnay.

Meanwhile Alice was texting Deb as they walked over to her private little sanctuary.

`Oh no. does this mean Sof is my uncles niece now?`

`Am I her cousin???!`

`What if she says she’s more related to uncle Paul than me now!!!`

`Am I gonna have to see her at family reunions??!`

`FNJLGXVBSDMNL`

Now Emma was free she could go find Paul, probably one of the only people she actually wanted to talk to in a room full of people who were supposed to be friends and family. 

She made a quick detour to order Charlotte and double vodka and lemonade, linking arms with her as they walked until she finally spotted Paul. 

She told Charlotte to just tell Sam it was regular lemonade and ran off to Paul.

Throughout the party, Emma had been realising she didn’t even know everyone she’s related to. For example, when she reached Paul and he pulled her into his arms, his parents back off to let them be, and that’s when she saw a familiar face checking the labels on the food table.

She pat Paul’s chest and he looked up from where he was kissing her hair. She hissed in an attempt at a whisper, which was hard in a big party, “Oh my god, Paul! That’s the brat who cockblocked us on our first meeting! The one who always complains about the hot chocolate.”

“That brat is my great nephew, dearest Emma.”

Both Emma and Paul let out one sharp scream. They span around, with her still in his arms, and bent their heads like they’d been caught by their dad.

In a way, they had.

“Uhm, sorry Hidgens. I was just joking.” Emma got out, rubbing her arm, not that Hidgens would let her feel bad on a day that was supposed to be special for her, and he already knew she was hating it, or rather ‘not vibing with it’ as she’d put it. So he put his arm out and she tucked under it for a hug, moving from Paul to him.

To try and change the subject, Paul pointed a different person out, surely he’d be safe? “Hey, Em, I think that’s the kid that stole my money to fix my car!”

Hidgens made a noise then, letting Emma go and tapping Paul’s shoulder to calm him. “Oh that’s Ethan! He’s also my great nephew!”

Emma and Paul groaned internally.

“He’s very good really, very lovely to that young girl he’s with, such a sweet caring boy!” Hidgens stuck up for him, by telling him all the good things he knew. “Oh I remember he used to give me flower crowns, granted they were flowers I’d just planted but ah, to be young and innocent.”

“He doesn’t look very innocent now.”  
Paul grumbled, kinda scared if he asked the kid about the money he’d beat him up, or at least throw the table in order to escape.

“He’s still a good boy!” Hidgens told them sternly but not angrily. Just that he was right, they were wrong, but it wasn’t their fault for not knowing.

‘God anymore nephews or nieces to worry about before I insult half the family?’ Emma thought to herself, viewing the two teens.

Lex had just left Ethan, going back to the other end of the table for more tortilla chips since she’d seriously overdone it on the dip, when she bumped into someone else in the queue, and both their jaws dropped.

“Mr. Houston?!”

“Lex?”

Well this was not what either was expecting. Lex put her plate down and leaned on the table, as if she was trying to be secretive with her old teacher. “Wait... Oh my God we’re not related are we?!”

Tom looked her up and down, crossing his arms. “No. No that doesn’t seem riiight. Who’s side are you?”

Lex thought for a second. “Uhm the brides, I think?”

Tom now had a look like he had no idea what to say plastered on his face. His eyes nearly popped out of his skull. “Lex that’s my sister in law!” 

Lex’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Then she remembered why she was there, and a weird mix of relief and disappointment came flooding into her. “Oh.” then “Oh no, it’s cool! I’m here by a thin thread! Swear.”

Tom recrossed his arms, now with squinted eyes accompanying. “Oh yeah, how thin?” He asked and Lex knew what he meant, as in did you crash a party for the booze.

“Wow.” She crossed her arms back at him. “How low you really think of me Mr. Houston?” She tutted at him before picking up her plate again and explaining. “My boyfriends great uncle is like this chicks dad figure okay, he asked if he could bring me and apparently-“ she extended her arms to room and smirked “-it was the more the merrier!”

Tom nodded now, shooting Lex an apologetic look before going back to his own plate. “Ah yeah I’ve heard about him,” he responded gruffly, less adrenaline filled now. “haven’t actually met him yet.” 

Lex smiled to him then. “Well, and I mean, I’m new to our family mr Houston, can I call you Tom?”

“No.”

She slung her arm around his shoulder “But my guess is it’d be that old guy the bride to be is hugging right now.” She turned him towards the display and watched as he nodded, letting go of him but still keeping that smile of comradery. 

Tom grunted a sound of recognition, keeping his eye on the scene for a moment before finishing off his plate. There were a few seconds of silence before Tom was about to go back to Tim and Becky, when he turned around and asked one last thing to Lex. “But if you marry that guys nephew, does that make us actually related?” He asked, a finger motioning between the two of them and genuinely wondering and finding it too hard to figure out right now.

With a hand on his shoulder, Lex gave him a smile. “This is a party Mr. Houston!Please don’t make you or me think about it.”

They were both about to go their separate ways when Tom noticed a little girl with big eyes staring at him as she walked closer, and Lex felt a bump into her back. Looking, she saw Hannah hiding behind her, and staring at Tom.

Lex smiled genuinely now, and held Hannah’s shoulders as she looked down to his sister. “Hey Hannah, this is my old teacher Mr. Houston.” She introduced, thinking it was cute if not a little weird they got to meet.

Tom held his hand up and said a “Hey.” giving the kid, Lex’s sister he’d heard about all the time, a small smile. 

“Not lovely girl.” Hannah just told them, without prompting.

Tom looked to Lex slightly confused and Lex graced him with a quick look, but mostly bending down to Hannah and stroking her arm gently. “What are you talking about Hannah? You’re a lovely girl.” She tried. Not expecting Hannah to shout. “No! Not lovely girl!” She repeated, clinging to Lex’s arm and still not taking her eyes off of Tom, not scared, but unsure.

Lex knew these freak outs. She tried to pull her away from Mr. Houston before she upset herself too much in front of everyone, not that she gave a shit what those assholes thought, but it might upset her sister more if people started to stare. “Okay come on Hannah let’s leave.” She tried to lead her away but Hannah yanked her arm out of her sisters gentle grip then, shaking her head. Her eyes wide but sure. “No! Need to find”

“Oh right, you still wanna say hi to the people who invited us.” Lex remembered. 

Hannah nodded then, seeming to calm. “Paul and Emma. Good couple.” 

“Right, Paul and Emma.” Lex nodded, surprised she could remember their names when she couldn’t.

Tom pointed over the room for his old student “I think they’re over there.” Everyone looked over and spotted them.

That’s when Hannah ran off and made her way, ducking and sliding between party goers as Lex shouted for her, saying a quick goodbye to Mr. Houston and trying to find her sister.

Emma watched in slight awe as a solider looking guy came in through the door. Definitely on Paul’s side. She watched as the guy he almost bowed to Paul and as Paul only half-awkwardly bowed back, making it look more like a prince at a ball with no social skills than a respectable man of the armed forces or whatever, as he thanked him. 

Emma placed her hands on Paul’s shoulder as the guy left, peeking over and behind him. “Who’s that?!” She asked, stunned. Paul looked over his shoulder to her and placed his hand on hers. “Oh that’s my cousin, Karl Mason.” He said, which helped but didn’t tell Emma much more about the mysterious figure with all the badges.

“Why does he look all...”

Paul took his fiancés hand and brought her in front of him. ”Scary?” 

Emma gave him a look. “Official.” She answered.

Paul nodded. “He works in the Whitehouse, top secret with the president himself.” He revealed. Emma let out a “Woah.”

“Big star of the family, I’ve just always been scared he’s gonna be the one to start world war three.” He explained, both of them watching him now, Emma in slight awe that Paul was, and soon she was to be, related to this guy. He picked up a drink and started talking to Hidgens, both of them seeming to be chatting friendlily.

That’s when Emma tapped Paul on the shoulder, her eyes not leaving the prize. “I’m gonna go join them.” 

Paul was going to ask, when-

“See what government secrets I can get out of him.” She said too seriously for Paul’s comfort. And with that she slipped away and went to join the two men.

Paul watched her go until a tugging on his jacket tail made him look down. And there was Hannah, calmly looking up at him.

Paul, however, had no idea who this was. He gave her a confused but kind smile, before leaning his hands on his knees and bending towards her. “Are you my niece, somehow?”

“Prophet. Hero.”

“... Are you from Emma’s side?”

“Webby says it’s okay, you tried.” 

Paul kept smiling at her, but it was wavering slightly. “Uhm, sweetie...”

That’s when Lex spotted her sister. “Hannah!” She shouted. She ran over and took one hand to her sisters chest and brought Hannah into her. She looked up to this guy, he was definitely the groom of the party.

He stood up now and gave an awkward smile, she gave as much of an awkward laugh back. “Sorry.” She was going to continue when Hannah spoke up again.

“Hero. Good.” She repeated to Paul, looking to Lex as if to tell her too. Lex just rubbed Hannah’s shoulder. “Hannah we’re from...” Lex looked to Paul, forgetting.

He added helpfully “Emma.”

“Emma’s side of the family! You don’t know him sweetie.” She pointed out, not exactly sure why Hannah seemed to like him so much, or much for her anyway.

“Webby does.”

Lex nodded, not sure how to refute that and gave Paul a chuckle. “Ah I’m sorry man, kids.”

Paul gave a small laugh back, not really sure what was going on, or what to say. “Aha, erm, no problem.” He told her before getting into something that couldn’t be awkward, pleasantries! “So, how do you know Emma?”

“Oh I don’t, I’m her professors great nephews girlfriend or some shit, hard to remember ha.” She boucned on her feet, before poking down to Hannah who was still looking between her and Paul. “And this is my sister.”

“Oh, big party aha.” Paul scratched the back of his neck, where the label of his shirt was, feeling more and more red under these lights. At least it helped that this kid seemed nearly as awkward and unsure as him right now. But nowhere near his level.

“Yeah aha, well we weren’t sure if Hannah was coming but she really wanted to go,” Lex told him, looking to Hannah as she mentioned her, then back to Paul when she spoke like she wasn’t there. “She doesn’t usually care about parties so I thought this would be good for her.” She kept her hands on her shoulders but leaned in towards Paul, and Hannah wasn’t really paying attention to their conversation as much as looking Paul up and down which just made him anxious. 

“I think she thought Emma was, like, really related to us, cause she really wanted to meet you guys. I mean, that’s kinda the tipping point of why I came too, no offence.” Lex finished with a smirk.

“Heroes. Not heroes. Tried to be. Still trying. Survivors always. Always together.” 

Lex gave a small laugh that turned into an apology. “Sorry, but yeah there’s only a few kids here her age and it’s like mostly boys, and four of them are...”

Paul piped up then, leaning closer incase any of Emma’s family were listening in. “Erm, spoilt?”

Lex nodded, biting down on her lip. “Yeah that’s a better word. Come on Banana.”

But before Lex could leave with Hannah, Emma came over, noticing Paul first and wrapping her arm around his, then noticing the two kids next to him. It took her a second, but she started to recognise the older one. “Hey, I’m Emma. You were with Hidgens nephew right?” She asked. Maybe it’d be a good idea to get in with what little family Hidgens had.

“Oh yeah I’m Lex, I’m with Ethan.”

“Oh cool.”

The conversation was coming to a quick stalemate, the two opposing groups didn’t know each other well enough to socialise at a party. It didn’t effect Hannah though. “Good prophet, bad prophet. Matthews and Monroe. Prophet blood. Matthews and Perkins.” She grabbed Paul and Emmas hands and pushed them together, they held on, and she smiled at them. “Good blood. Great prophets. Best children.”

“Kids?!” Emma nearly yelled, letting go of Paul’s hand in a fight or flight situation.

Paul nearly choked, and started ringing his hands together, getting very red faced, but he couldn’t stop smiling. “Aha, thanks kid.”

Lex felt like her jaw was going to fall right off, the shit her sister was saying to these complete strangers. She brushed Hannah’s shoulder until her sister looked up at her. “Ha, they might not want kids Banana.” She reminded her.

Hannah just shrugged to the three. “Goldstein and Monroe could have strong child.”

Then everyone felt the whole ‘oookay’ vibe and Lex took Hannah away as Paul and Emma sauntered off.

Or at least tried to. That’s when Tom came up. At least, for them, a happy distraction from the wildness of this party, that was supposed to be for their happiest of days.

Tom nodded to them both, a drink in hand, before asking “Hey, do you two know a Helen and John?”

Paul and Emma shared a look before looking back to Tom. “No?” They said in unison.

Tom nodded. “Oh, well they’re at the door.” And left them with that.

Looking over to the door stood and General John McNamara and Colonel Helen Schaffer, in nice, formal but comfortably fitting outfits. There they stood and once they caught the attention of Paul and Emma they stood straight to salute. Paul and Emma looked to each other before quickly saluting back. And once they’d done that John nodded and Helen winked, before they linked arms, looking more formal or just slightly friendly than anything else, and swiftly left as quick as they’d entered.

Hidgens was making sure the drinks station was fully stocked, he wanted everything to be perfect for his Emma on her special day, it was the least she deserved. 

But then he saw the woman who’d been frequenting this table and the bar, her hand wavering between bottles... but for too long a natural time. 

He walked over to her and asked “Are you alright ma’am?”

Linda snapped her head around, looked him up and down before making a ‘go away’ gesture with her hand and slurring out “Well I’m fine.”

Hidgens nodded and was about to leave it at that, when he heard her behind him. “Wait. What, are you the father?”

Hidgens turned around and smiled politely. “I’ve heard your Emma’s aunt?” He held out his hand for her to shake. 

“Do you not know me?!”

He took his hand back, rubbing his arm and smiling fretfully. “Sorry, I’m a bit of a recluse myse-“ 

Linda scoffed, taking up a bottle of merlot and filling her glass, with a shaky hand. Hidgens was about to help her, maybe take the drink away before she could notice, or ask if she was here with anyone, when she spoke up again. “Yes, the reclusive teacher, taking in hot young Monroe blood.” She looked Hidgens straight in the eye now. 

Hidgens didn’t like these accusations. But Emmas aunt was probably worrying over her, and he was going to nip those worries in the bud, quickly and to avoid awkwardness and conflict. But conflict is all Linda Monroe knew. “I knoooow what the women in my family are like. And I know that Emma is... a pretty enough girl.”

Hidgens tried to nod, “Ah yes well Emma is a beautiful young woman, howev-“

“Dear God you’re not her father.” Linda interrupted, getting to her point. She took a long drink while looking at this man in his turtleneck with the collar sticking out and too pale older hands.

Emma had been looking round and saw Hidgens with her aunt, that could only lead to trouble. She walked forward enough to hear her aunt mumble something into her drink, before speaking more clearly, pointing for effect. “I knew our Emma’s father. And yes he was a bastard but he was blood.”

‘Oh no’ Emma thought, ‘His trigger’.

Hidgens straightened up now, feeling his whole body stiffen and he cleared his throat until this rather rude woman showed she was listening. “Well excuse me,” he began “but as a biologist myself, and someone who cares an awful damn lot about the incredible woman this party is for, I don’t think blood is everything.”

That’s when Emma swooped in, in between the two warring members of her family. “Heh Hey guys! Are we all having a nice time!?” She asked too faux casually, not caring for a response but she linked arms with Hidgens and started to walk with him.

Hidgens clearly thought he was in trouble, because Emma hadn’t said anything and he started with an apology. “Oh Emma dear I’m sorry if I caused a fuss at your party, it’s just that-“

Emma hugged his arm for a second, looking up at him and telling him “No no man, I was saving you. I heard what she was saying and...” There was a pause. Emma tried to find the words and Hidgens waited for them. Eventually she settled upon “Well y’know... it’s nice you said something.”

Hidgens chuckled then, wrapping his arm more tightly around Emma’s and enjoying their little stroll in the outskirts of the busy party. “You’ve already asked me to walk you down the aisle and you’re still nervous to say things like that dear?” He asked bemused and just loving who he knew was his daughter, fuck blood.

“Yeah.” Emma said plain and simply. “Shut up now because I’m gonna give you some good advice, stuff you need to know if you’re gonna be adopted into the Perkins clan.”

“Oh I thought you were being adopted into the Hidgens family?” Hidgens asked, smiling at his little tease and as Emma thought things over.

“Well”

“Or being part of the Matthews family now too I guess.” Hidgens talked more.

“Okay but listen” Emma said, getting him to shut it with a very light elbow to his side. Hidgens stopped teasing and paid attention, watching as Emma grew her game face. “Okay first rule, don’t make first contact, then she can blame you for literally whatever happens, also you just like don’t wanna do that in general.” Emma started, listing as much as she could get in in her party, that now didn’t seem long enough.

Throughout the party, Emma mostly chilled with Paul, when she could. Although they were normally taken away from each other by happy party goers. She spent a little time with Charlotte and Melissa but also some with Tom, since he was probably the least crazy of her family. Which said something considering, they’re not even blood.

Paul, on the other hand, was being forced to experience some of Emma’s crazy family, and soon to officially be his too. Emma’s Aunt Linda had found him, grabbed his arm and pushed him down into one of the secluded booths, as she stumbled and told him “Oh I just need to rest my poor feet!” Paul could tell by the drawl of her voice it wasn’t just dancing that was hindering her standing ability. 

So he tried to help her sit up straight. Instead her head fell onto his shoulder, and one hand on his knee... to steady herself, he was sure.

Linda cooed up at him, her eyes looking hooded but she did raise her head off him. But instead she leant it in slightly closer, only at chest height though. 

That’s when one of her fingers lightly pushed itself against Paul’s lower chest. He thought she was about to poke or prod at him, maybe he did something wrong, but she was smiling. “I have a lawyer friend” She began, her fingers starting their walk up Paul’s chest “who looks just like” one finger finished it’s trek and booped Paul’s nose “you.”

Paul laughed and she did too, he gently took her hand away from his nose and dropped it as soon as it was away, Linda bit her lip as she kept smiling up at him. Paul laughed more, his face going extremely red and seeing that she seemed to smile more at that, he got redder by accident. “Aha yeah my cousin Gary? Goldstein?” 

Her eyes lit up, and her dropped hand that had stayed suspended it the air, found its way to lay flat against Paul’s chest. “Ooooh, can you send him over!” 

Emma strode over to find Paul, a lot of the booths were empty, with people dancing at the moment, so he had loads to choose from, but when she spotted the top of his hair, unmistakable to her, she looked at no one else’s hair the extent she did with his, he seemed to be in a seat further away. She felt bad, maybe he needed a break from all this? 

Then Emma felt absolutely mortified as she saw her Aunts hand on Paul’s chest and her purring up at him. 

At their engagement party her family helped set up??! 

Paul felt like all he did was awkwardly laugh around this woman. He moved her hand lightly again and she dropped it to his other knee instead, still leant in, she’d fall on top of him at this rate.

“Aha, well he was supposed to be coming, just like 2 hours later, so really any minute now.” He told her truthfully, and watched her eyes light up again. “Is that so?” She purred. But her purrs were not like Emma’s. Emma’s purrs were adorable, and comforting, and something private and special between them. Linda’s were like a cougars, getting ready to sink her teeth into her meal. Even if she occasionally tried to mimic the younger, more sweet cub.

That’s when Paul felt a hand on his shoulder, but both of Linda’s were on his knees. He looked up and saw who had come to save him. “Emma!” He smiled, letting out a big shaky breath.

“Emma darling, hello.” Linda didn’t take her hands off Paul’s knees. “Your boy here was just helping me sober up.” She drawled. But Emma didn’t even care enough to answer. Her aunt wouldn’t care, she was too drunk, and self-absorbed.

Emma used Paul’s collar to hoist him up, and he stood straight to attention, like a puppet, except Emma was pulling the strings now and he was very happy with that. Emma began dragging him away, to the kitchen no one else was in, and Paul felt his heart burst and his throat close up as he realised what that could have looked like. But of course, Emma knew better than that, it hadn’t even been a possibility in her mind. She lugged him in, away from all the party guests, and wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her cheek against his chest.

Paul hugged her back, his whole body immediately calming under Emma’s presence, his hands gently made their way to her lower back, one reaching up to stroke through Emma’s hair, something he did that calmed the both of them simultaneously.

“God Paul, I’m so sorry.” She let out, pulling back to look up at him with big apologetic eyes, her hands still clasped together around his middle. Paul managed to smile easier now, and he lifted his hand to the top of Emma’s skull all the way down to the last loose split ends of her beautiful hair, and watched as her eyes closed in an attempt at calm. “It’s not your fault.” He told her lightly.

But Emma looked up at him with her chin pressed into his chest and pouted. “I left you alone with a demon.” Paul tilted his head to his side, and gave her a small laugh. “To be fair, I think she might have kidnapped me.” And that got a laugh out of Emma which is all he needed. 

Then she groaned. He lifted his hand to stroke down her cheek, the back of it softly comforting her until she took his hand and pressed her cheek into it, looking up at him like he was all she needed.

“What’s up?” He asked his future wife, and Emma sighed deeply, kind of frustratedly, as she told him. “Just... great. Now people from our sides of the family are gonna be boning in the car park.” 

Paul nodded at her worries, curling his fingertips through his fiancés hair while keeping his palm pressed like she wanted, looking like he was thinking before he said “Your Aunt doesn’t seem like the car park type.” and Emma whacked his shoulder. Before bursting into laughter.

They walked back out into the party together, but when Emma saw Paul’s parents happily chatting with Bill and Charlotte, and Hidgens trying to help Sof hide the blunt behind her back, from a hindered and/or pissed enough Linda, while Becky helped Tom get Tim into the car, she looked back on this party and honestly all of her life and sighed, leaning into Paul’s arm and grasped his hand. “Why is my family the big, crazy one, that I don’t actually even know or like that well?” 

Paul did sympathise with her. This party hadn’t been what either of them wanted and while it could have gone worse, even with time still left, it wasn’t any better than they hoped it could be. He looked down at her with that kind smile, and made an offer. “Hey.” He gently nudged her. She looked up and leant in closer to he could whisper “How about we have our own little engagement party for ourselves after all this? If you really want to get this one out of your mind when you think back to the days before we were married.”

Every word he said made Emma smile wider and wider and lean further up on her toes, until she was bouncing. “Really Paul?” She asked, so gald he would do that. And his little nod just proved it. She leaned up further and he knew what that meant, he smiled more as he leant down and they shared a small, sweet kiss.

When they pulled back Emma sucked in her lips but her smile burst out of her and she squeezed Paul’s hand yet again, looking at him all lovestruck like but she didn’t care. “Maybe we should just elope?” She suggested only half-jokingly. 

Paul let go of her hand to wrap his around her waist and hug her to his side, he held out his other hand for her to hold and she did. “What, you wouldn’t even want Hidgens?” He asked, just in case she started getting serious about the idea.

And to he fair, that did start to shoot down any actual planning behind an elopement for Emma. No, she wanted him there. Furthermore she looked over to where he was patting his nephews shoulder and he caught her eye, smiling and waving over to her. No. Not inviting him would break his heart. “Well... he can be our one witness.” Emma decided in her plan, but Paul shook his head. “You’re forgetting I already asked Bill to be my best man and he’d be crushed.” 

Emma had to agree with that. Alice and Tim would be upset about not being flowergirls or ringbearers as well, and there were a few people in this room she genuinely liked and even loved, that she would want to be there and wouldn’t really wanna disappoint. So she gave up on that idea and took Paul’s hand to wrap it around her stomach now, further around her, like if he kept her there people couldn’t part them to attempt to talk to them.

“Fine,” she gave in “I’m thinking a small wedding and we choose who’s gonna be there, and everyone who is there has to sign a letter of secrecy!” She looked up and saw Paul’s face, he was debating it, then she saw him smile and yes! She knew they were on their way. 

“I’m happy with that.” Paul told her. There were people like his parents and friends he’d want there but some people he definitely thought the wedding might even be better without, even if he felt horrible for thinking that.

He tapped Emma’s shoulder so she would look at him and she turned around. Enough so he could smooth his hands down her cheeks and to her lower back where he held her close. All he needed. He didn’t need all this family like she didn’t, not if they didn’t get on. So he smiled that big dorky grin down at her as he told her “Well, we’re our own family now.”

Oh Emma wanted to grab his face and kiss him right there. She also wanted to happy cry into his arms, and get married right now, and also go home and just relax and cuddle and forget this night. But before she could do any of that, probably the crux of her night walked over, in a fashionable cape, and looking straight behind her. Looking there is when she saw Paul’s cousin walking through the door. Here they go.

Gary walked up to Paul and shook his hand vigorously. “Paul! Good to see ya again! And congratulations are in order!” He turned to Emma now, who had been counting the seconds till she could hear her aunts footsteps. Gary smiled, offering his hand “And you must be the lovely fiancé!”

“Emma.” She tried a smile, but before she could do anything a loud cooing got all three’s attention.

“Gary!”

They all looked over as Linda reached them, and then Paul and Emma looked to Gary. “Linda!” He called back. He seemed a bit confused as to why she was there, maybe even a tad concerned. But then she was looking behind her, probably for her family Emma thought, before she put her hand to Gary’s chest, and his face lit up red, until she found what she was looking for, grabbed his tie, and yanked him to the bar. Clearly she didn’t want to be drinking alone tonight.

Paul and Emma just watched from afar wordlessly. Watched as Linda’s hand pressed against Gary’s chest, her chin falling into it as she looked up at him with her eyes set like he was prey. Then they watched as she brushed her knee against his leg and as Gary started to turn bright red, in comparison to the smile he flashed, as he started fiddling with the knot of his red tie, Linda playing with the end and the engaged couple had to look away for their own sanity. It was a case of, ‘oh God this is so bad but I can’t stop looking’ turned into ‘I don’t wanna puke at my engagement reception’.

Paul held his arms out for Emma and she clasped his forearms, taking a breath. “Oh God, are we the bad guys if we escape right now?” She asked him, desperate for a lie of an answer.

But Paul didn’t do lies a lot. “I think it would be considered rude.” He told her, although he didn’t seem any happier with the arrangement.

They both looked back in awe and horror. Now Linda had taken Gary to the bar she was basically pouring drinks down him, some fell down his jacket, but she just laughed and brushed it off him, murmuring things they couldn’t decipher, and really didn’t want to.

It was a little while later, when Linda came up with a slightly disgruntled Gary chained along. Although he was looking like he was getting to about Linda’s point of tipsy, somehow already.

“Paul?” Linda asked, her voice too high pitched and sickly sweet for anyone’s comfort. She beckoned him over “Can you come here a moment?” She offered.

Emma grabbed Paul’s hand immediate and tight. 

Paul’s eyes widened and he stuttered and spluttered, Emma’s aunts eyes were stuck on him. But he squeezed Emma’s hand and Paul managed to speak. “Ah. Nope. Sorry. Gotta stick with the love of my life aha.” He emphasised the point by bringing Emma’s hand, still clasped tightly in his, up to his face and kissing it. Laughing nervously, he wrapped his other hand around theirs, and Emma did the same, glaring at her aunt, almost sticking up to her for the first time, not that she saw her aunt enough to keep a record of that shit. And she hoped next time they saw each other was not at her wedding, nor for a long time either.

Her aunt just rolled her eyes, like she was bored of the conversation. “Okay God fine! What are you being so bitchy for Emma dear? Goodbye you two.”

Emma balled her fists down at her sides, her cheeks puffing up as she tried not to say anything until her aunt left with her stupid fuckboy. Paul’s stupid fuckboy cousin.

“Ow, ow ow!” Paul said, trying to free his breaking hand from Emma’s grip, not that she noticed.

“UGGGGNH!” Emma let out, throwing her hands up in the air, letting Paul’s go, completely done with the whole evening now.

Paul walked back over, rubbing his slightly less numb hand up and down her back. He was stuck between making a joke about running off to be with his cousin if she was going to get angry, or asking if she needed to cry, he hadn’t exactly been in this situation before.

But Emma knew what to do. She blew a raspberry through her lips as she sighed, leaning into Paul’s chest. “Okay can we at least hide somewhere?” She asked him. And Paul encased his arms fully around her, kissed her forehead, and hastily agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept vague abt if they know McNamara and Schaffer bc you know timelines, plus just whatever idea/theory/hc you’d prefer y’all
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! A few of these ideas had roughly been in my drafts since the digi ticket but finally fleshed it out and finally finished it! I promise I’m being sorta productive in the quarantine! Lmao
> 
> As always thank you so so much for reading and any and all comments are so appreciated, stay safe y’all 💕


End file.
